


Draw a Map From You to Me

by lowermiddlechild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowermiddlechild/pseuds/lowermiddlechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is trying to quit the team and Hinata is there to guide him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw a Map From You to Me

“Where have you been?” 

Hinata was everywhere, jumping all around him, getting in Kageyama’s personal space, as Kageyama tried to push his way through to the back entrance of the school. He’d been hoping to slip away before his (friend? partner?) decoy saw him, but Kageyama was starting to realize that when it came to Hinata, he had the worst luck. 

“You’ve been gone from practice for a week now! Are you sick? Is it serious? It can’t be serious; you still came to school.” Hinata’s voice is buzzing around his head, like a fly that won’t leave him alone. Kageyama would answer him, he would fight back, but he doesn’t know what to say. He couldn’t lie and the truth wasn’t going to help him at all. In fact Hinata would hate him even more for the truth then for simply not explaining. Hinata had so much courage, so much strength. He’d never understand why Kageyama was backing away.

“Say something, Kageyama!” His voice was getting louder, more insistent, and it mirrored Hinata’s body language as he pushed himself further and further into Kageyama’s personal space. The August sun beat down on the duo, but Kageyama knew the sweat on his forehead wasn’t completely due to the heat. Sure, part of it was how close Hinata was standing, how his fists had balled themselves into Kageyama’s shirt in an effort to stop him from getting away without explaining himself, but Kageyama had come to terms with that part of himself ages ago. Hinata was a tiny sun; he lit up the world around him, and Kageyama found himself drawn more and more to his particular brand of light. He briefly saddened at the thought of losing that light now that he had quit the volleyball team, but he immediately pushed the feeling from his mind. His leaving would help the team and as a direct result, help Hinata.

He didn’t realize that he had fallen so deep into thought until pain bloomed in his stomach and his breath was knocked out of him. “What the hell, Hinata!”

“Don’t ignore me, Kageyama! You just stopped showing up at practices, you’re avoiding Suga-san and Sawamura-san, and now you won’t even talk to me! What’s going on?” Hinata’s voice had gone from angry and upset down into an almost desperate tone. Kageyama felt a little guilt creep into his heart as he looked down, avoiding Hinata’s eyes.

“I’m quitting the volleyball club,” he said quietly, keeping his voice steady and under control. Hinata however had no control as his voice practically exploded through the empty courtyard.

“Quitting? Why the hell would you quit? You love volleyball!” 

“No I don’t,” Kageyama did his best to sound convincing but Hinata was surprisingly sharp when it came to understanding Kageyama.

“Bullshit. Did something happen? Did I do something?” Hinata asked.

“No, I really do hate-,” Kageyama stopped short at the look on Hinata’s face, “Look, it’s nothing you did, okay? I just…”

“You just what?” Hinata didn’t look angry or sad anymore. He just looked confused and Kageyama was once again reminded that Hinata is the least likely person to understand why he was leaving. Well, maybe second only to Nishinoya. The truth was Kageyama knew he was a good setter. He knew that he loved the sport. He knew that he gave his everything while he was on the court. The problem was that it wasn’t enough. He’d been watching the other teams that Karasuno had played. He’d kept an eye on their setters, hoping to learn something new. Unfortunately one of the most important things he’s learned about setters was something that Oikawa had already shown him: the importance of a good relationship between the setter and the the rest of the team. Oikawa, Akaashi, Yahaba, even Kenma, all had a certain type of connection with their teammates that Kageyama felt like he just wasn’t capable of making. He’d managed to be close to Hinata on the court, though he was still pretty sure that Hinata still hated him, and that was the extent of his success. 

In fact, Kageyama was pretty sure that he’d maybe had one conversation with their ace that hadn’t seemed like Asahi was afraid of him. Tanaka had played in the 3 on 3 with him and Hinata, but outside of that Kageyama felt like he had too many other things to worry about without having to make friends with his awkward underclassmen. Sawamura-san was a mystery to him; the Karasuno captain didn’t spike much anyway, so Kageyama didn’t even 100% know how he liked his tosses. Nishinoya didn’t spike at all so his interactions with the libero had been slim. Tsukishima obviously didn’t like him, no surprise there, and the rest of the team rarely played with him anyway.

Sugawara-san was the perfect setter for Karasuno. He was loved by every single member of the team. In fact, Sawamura-san might even be in love with him, based on how often the two of them were together. Sugawara-san was the vice captain, and well respected by even the most difficult members of the team. Kageyama had sat down one night right after he’d realized his problems as a setter and drawn up a pros and cons list to decide which setter he thought would be better for the team. After comparing both himself and Sugawara-san to Oikawa, the answer was clear.

The only problem now was Hinata. Kageyama opened his mouth, unsure of what he was going to say, but positive that he had to say something, anything, when Hinata interrupted him.

“Is this about the Grand King? Or Akaashi-san?” He asked, eyebrows furrowing.

“Why would you think that?” Kageyama managed to ask, doing a poor job of hiding his shock.

“I see how you watch them during practice matches. You think you’re being sneaky but I can tell. You watch Kenma and Suga-san too but you’re more open about that,” Hinata explained.

“Oikawa is…” Kageyama started before he trailed off. 

His mind brought back the idea that Hinata would be incredibly unlikely to understand his problem, and he felt his words die out. He cleared his throat and tried again, attempting to remember that Hinata’s head only reached his shoulders. “Oikawa could very well be the top setter in the country. It would be stupid not to try to learn from him!”

“Well what did you learn, Kageyama?” Hinata sounded skeptical and Kageyama felt an intense need to make him understand. Hinata stood there with his arms crossed and his foot tapping the pavement, like he couldn’t ever stop moving, and glared at Kageyama. Another gulp of air and Kageyama said,

“I’ve learned that I shouldn’t play volleyball.”

All it took was that one sentence and Hinata’s entire posture changed. His arms uncrossed and his mouth opened into a little oval as his eyes grew wide. 

Kageyama plowed on, “The setter is the pillar of the team, the control tower. How can I be a control tower if I can’t even communicate with people? Suga-san, Oikawa, Akaashi-san, they are all easily able to communicate with their teams. Even Kenma-san who is quiet and doesn’t like people can do it. If I can’t do the most basic job of a setter than I shouldn’t be one and if I can’t be the setter then I should leave volleyball. Suga-san is much better at communicating than I am. He should be Karasuno’s setter.” 

He sucked in a breath, ready to continue, when Hinata interrupted him furiously.

“That’s not true!” Hinata’s eyes snapped up to Kageyama’s face and the look on his face was stern and angry, an expression that left no room for argument, as he said, “Kageyama you’re our setter for a reason! You’re amazing at volleyball and you can talk just fine!”

Why couldn’t Hinata understand what Kageyama was talking about? It wasn’t as simple as just sending out tosses and paying the occasional compliment to the spikers; being a setter was about having the ability to understand your teammates, to be able to draw out the very best from them. Kageyama was getting more and more frustrated with the situation and Hinata kept bouncing around him, refusing to leave him alone. 

“The only person on our team that I can pull strength from is you Hinata and you don’t even like me!” He shouted, stopping Hinata in his tracks.

“You think I don’t like you?” Hinata asked in a confused tone, big brown eyes looking up at him. Kageyama turned his head away. When Hinata spoke again it was so quiet that Kageyama had to swing his head back to catch his words. 

“That’s the complete opposite of how I feel about you.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened as he took in the meaning behind his words. 

Hinata barreled on, his face turning red, “And the rest of the team thinks you’re great too! It’s not just me! Asahi-san and Daichi-san and Tanaka-san and even Tsukishima all love your tosses! Your communicat- uh, your talking-stuff is good but you don’t have to talk like the Grand King! He’s annoying and weird! You talk in your own way, I think I like like you, and you need to be our setter! So quit trying to quit volleyball! Okay?”

Kageyama could only stand there, staring at Hinata as he processed his words with an intense blush staining his cheeks. Just as Kageyama realized that his unrequited crush wasn’t quite as unrequited as he’d thought, Hinata spoke. “Well?” He demanded, tone firm but severity diminished by the how nervous he looked.

“I… Uh, okay,” Kageyama said.

“You’ll come back?” Hinata said, clearly surprised.

The Grand King was still the best in the country and Kageyama was still unsure if he could ever measure up but, if Hinata thought he could do it, then Kageyama decided it wouldn’t hurt to give volleyball one more try. 

He found himself nodding as he said, “I’ll come back.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the only kagehina ive ever written so hopefully they're in character?? idk let me know what you guys think :)
> 
> also this was written for the 2016 hq valentine fic exchange
> 
> also also: the title is from "compass" by oh honey
> 
> http://bicyclestandard.tumblr.com


End file.
